Muslim:323
This is part of The Book of Faith (the 2nd book) of Sahih Muslim. =Content= ---- قَالَ كُنْتُ عِنْدَ سَعِيدِ بْنِ جُبَيْرٍ فَقَالَ أَيُّكُمْ رَأَى الْكَوْكَبَ الَّذِي انْقَضَّ الْبَارِحَةَ (He (Husain ibn Abdurrahman) said "I was beside Sa'id ibn Jubair then he said Who amongst all of you saw the shooting star last night?") قُلْتُ أَنَا ثُمَّ قُلْتُ أَمَا إِنِّي لَمْ أَكُنْ فِي صَلَاةٍ وَلَكِنِّي لُدِغْتُ (I said "Me", then I said "But Verily I wasn't in a prayer but I was stung") قَالَ فَمَاذَا صَنَعْتَ (He said "then what did you do?") قُلْتُ اسْتَرْقَيْتُ (I said "I sought for Ruqyah (a cure by reciting Al Fatihaah)") قَالَ فَمَا حَمَلَكَ عَلَى ذَلِكَ (He said "Then what do you carry upon that?") قُلْتُ حَدِيثٌ حَدَّثَنَاهُ الشَّعْبِيُّ (I said "A narration Ash-Sha'bi narrated to us") فَقَالَ وَمَا حَدَّثَكُمْ الشَّعْبِيُّ (Then he said "And what Ash-Sha'bi narrated to all of you?") قُلْتُ حَدَّثَنَا عَنْ بُرَيْدَةَ بْنِ حُصَيْبٍ الْأَسْلَمِيِّ أَنَّهُ قَالَ لَا رُقْيَةَ إِلَّا مِنْ عَيْنٍ أَوْ حُمَةٍ (I said "He narrated us from Buraidah ibn Husaib Al Aslami that he said: No Ruqyah except for 'Ain (i.e. evil eye) or Hummah (i.e. venom)") فَقَالَ قَدْ أَحْسَنَ مَنْ انْتَهَى إِلَى مَا سَمِعَ وَلَكِنْ حَدَّثَنَا ابْنُ عَبَّاسٍ عَنْ النَّبِيِّ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ (And he said "Verily, whoever implements upon what he heard is good, but Ibn 'Abbas narrated from the Prophet, peace be upon him:) قَالَ عُرِضَتْ عَلَيَّ الْأُمَمُ (He (i.e. Muhammad) said: I was shown the nations,) فَرَأَيْتُ النَّبِيَّ وَمَعَهُ الرُّهَيْطُ (Then I saw the prophet and with him is the group,) وَالنَّبِيَّ وَمَعَهُ الرَّجُلُ وَالرَّجُلَانِ (And the prophet and with him is a man or two men,) وَالنَّبِيَّ لَيْسَ مَعَهُ أَحَدٌ (And the prophet, no one is with him.) إِذْ رُفِعَ لِي سَوَادٌ عَظِيمٌ فَظَنَنْتُ أَنَّهُمْ أُمَّتِي (When a great crowd was lifted to me, then I thought that it was my people) فَقِيلَ لِي هَذَا مُوسَى صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ وَقَوْمُهُ وَلَكِنْ انْظُرْ إِلَى الْأُفُقِ (Then it's said to me, "This is Moses, peace be upon him, and his people, but look at the horizon") فَنَظَرْتُ فَإِذَا سَوَادٌ عَظِيمٌ فَقِيلَ لِي انْظُرْ إِلَى الْأُفُقِ الْآخَرِ (Then I looked, and while a crowd's great, then it's said to me "Look at the other side of the horizon") فَإِذَا سَوَادٌ عَظِيمٌ فَقِيلَ لِي هَذِهِ أُمَّتُكَ وَمَعَهُمْ سَبْعُونَ أَلْفًا يَدْخُلُونَ الْجَنَّةَ بِغَيْرِ حِسَابٍ وَلَا عَذَابٍ (Then when a crowd's great, then it's said to me, "This is your people, and along with them are seventy thousand entering the Paradise without Hisab (calculation) and without torment") ثُمَّ نَهَضَ فَدَخَلَ مَنْزِلَهُ فَخَاضَ النَّاسُ فِي أُولَئِكَ الَّذِينَ يَدْخُلُونَ الْجَنَّةَ بِغَيْرِ حِسَابٍ وَلَا عَذَابٍ (Then he wakes up then he entered his house, the people fought on those who enter the Paradise without Hisab and without torment.) فَقَالَ بَعْضُهُمْ فَلَعَلَّهُمْ الَّذِينَ صَحِبُوا رَسُولَ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ (And some of them said "Then hopefully they are those who accompanied the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him.") وَقَالَ بَعْضُهُمْ فَلَعَلَّهُمْ الَّذِينَ وُلِدُوا فِي الْإِسْلَامِ وَلَمْ يُشْرِكُوا بِاللَّهِ (And some of them said "Then hopefully they are those who was born in the Islam and not associate partner with Allah.") وَذَكَرُوا أَشْيَا (And they mentioned stuffs.) فَخَرَجَ عَلَيْهِمْ رَسُولُ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ فَقَالَ مَا الَّذِي تَخُوضُونَ فِيهِ (Then the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him, went out to them, then he said, "What were you fighting about?") فَأَخْبَرُوهُ (Then they inform him) فَقَالَ هُمْ الَّذِينَ لَا يَرْقُونَ وَلَا يَسْتَرْقُونَ وَلَا يَتَطَيَّرُونَ وَعَلَى رَبِّهِمْ يَتَوَكَّلُونَ (Then he said, "They are those who neither practise Ruqyah, nor sought for Ruqyah, nor Tatayyur (i.e. take omens), and they put their trust only to their Lord") فَقَامَ عُكَّاشَةُ بْنُ مِحْصَنٍ فَقَالَ ادْعُ اللَّهَ أَنْ يَجْعَلَنِي مِنْهُمْ (Then 'Ukkashah ibn Mihshan stood up and he said "Supplicate to Allah to make me be among them") فَقَالَ أَنْتَ مِنْهُمْ (Then he said, "You indeed are among them") ثُمَّ قَامَ رَجُلٌ آخَرُ فَقَالَ ادْعُ اللَّهَ أَنْ يَجْعَلَنِي مِنْهُمْ (Then another man stood up and he said "Supplicate to Allah to make me be among them") فَقَالَ سَبَقَكَ بِهَا عُكَّاشَةُ (Then he said, "'Ukkashah preceded you with it (i.e. the supplication)") =Chain of Narrator= ---- From Bukhari to the Messenger of Allah: #Musa bin Isma'il #Abu 'Awanah #Abu Bisyr #Abu Al Mutawakkil #Abu Sa'id =Authenticity= ---- All chain of narrators are in good withstanding, thus this narration is Sahih (authentic).